


Waterfowl in Flight

by vitanostra



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Don't Even Know, Làng is a prosecutor, M/M, Multi, Shāng is a private investigator for hire, and Lǐn is a rich chaebol heir lmao, uhh so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitanostra/pseuds/vitanostra
Summary: When a simple business card leads him into finding a corpse, in a run-down, almost abandoned house owned by a wealthy director, Làng Wū Yáo, a prosecutor, could not help but to be thrown into to investigate the case himself first hand.On the other side of the city, Shāng, a laid-back, almost too carefree for his own good private investigator, suddenly receives a mysterious package which contains nothing but a business card and a cheque, which both ropes him into the scene of a murder case that occurred in a certain abandoned house, owned by the director of a subsidiary company that belongs to The Yān Yuè Group.At the end of the maze, there is Lǐn Xuě Yā, a wealthy yet lonely, sole heir, to the multi-millionaire Yān Yuè Group mega empire business, but does everything is like what it seems to be like a glance on the surface? What does the enigmatic man wants and what is his actual tie to the murder? Does finding Lǐn Xuě Yā is all it takes to uncover the truth? What lies beneath, and does everyone involved got what it takes to unravel the threads, and faces the truth at the end of the labyrinth?





	1. Chapter 1

     

                                                                                    We all need something  
                                                                                    watching over us,  
                                                                                    Be it the falcons,  
                                                                                    the clouds or the crows

  
✧ Florence and The Machine — Wish That You Were Here

 

**—**

 

The rain poured heavily, in a relentless torrent from the sky, sourcing from the grey clouds that hung and hovering heavily, ever so overbearing across the city horizon. It was mid noon, but the the bleak atmosphere certainly did not make it seem like so at all.

  
Radio reporter endless voice reporting the harsh weather filled the vacuum inside Làng's car, as he, the driver himself, seemed to be preoccupied with something else. His right was hand on the wheel, and yet, on his left hand, was a rectangle-shaped, paper of fancy substance, that he has been playing endlessly ever since he got stuck on this heavy traffic.

  
_Shā Wú Shēng._  
_Director of The Night Express Logistic_.

  
Night Express, _quite the heavy hitter name on the logistic service in this country_ , Làng noted to himself. Possibly was one of the oldest, if not the first, established private logistic, warehousing, distribution and freight service company beside the government-owned postal agency. The company however, belongs to a corporate, parent company, The Yān Yuè Group, which owns the logistic business, which also, incidentally, owns the several other vital business in the country, most notably an airline, and a heavy industrial company.

  
_How did a person of this caliber even get to know someone like me, and what does he even want from me_. As Làng could not help but get his mind racing, his memory retreated back into a scene from two days ago—

 

The party was livid, but it was a torture for Làng. He always hated this kind of social occasion, but for this instance, he failed to bail his way out since his superior, Xiē Yīngluò, the Chief of Department 3 from West District Prosecution Office herself, had asked, well, to be more precise, had dragged him to come.

  
"You better come and put your face at least once on this party. It is my promotion celebration, and I dare you; if you skip this!—" warned Xiē Yīngluò, some days ago. Xiē Yīngluò is one of the few people Làng had his respect for, the bond goes deep since they knew each other back from university, and Làng had always admired her continuous, unapologetic ferocity that goes both in her work and her daily, personal day-to-day attitude.

  
And so, Làng had no choice, but now standing awkwardly among these many people, some of them strangers, some of them his colleagues, even though he is only to be generally acquaintanced with them. Just the action of him going to this very party had drained most of his energy, so Làng shuffled his way in between banquet tables and chattering people, with a glass of champagne on his left hand that he has been holding only as an accessory, still untouched, to the corner of the room, where he had hoped he could pass the time in peace over there until the time is appropriate for him to go home.

  
His pursuit of a safe, comfortable place, among the loudness of the crowd made Làng unaware of a pair of eyes that has been carefully examining his motion ever since earlier. And suddenly, a gorgeous, bewitching man with luscious purple locks was standing in front of Làng, holding a curious smile, as the spectacle of Làng weaseling his way out from the people amusing to the man.

  
"Sir Làng, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Shā Wú Shēng," said the man in front of him as he extended his hand. Dumbfounded, and caught off guard, Làng only stared to the hand in front of him.

  
"Ah— I'm sorry for being so rude. Here is my business card." Before Làng managed to recollect his thoughts, the lean, exceedingly tall and pleasant looking man before him had reached out to the deep pocket of his high-end, designer brand deep purple suit that anyone could tell away from a simple glance how much it's worth, and gave him his card. After a quite few seconds in between them, Làng finally snapped back from his confusion-mixed-with-shock state, and finally take out his hand to receive said card.

  
"I must say, I never saw you once, during our gathering."

  
What gathering? Wondered Làng. Given his quiet, observant nature, however, he did not actually said his thought out loud, however, Shā Wú Shēng must have read the confusion on his face, as Shā wasted no second to explained further,

  
"You know, our monthly, or weekly, well depends on necessity gathering hahahahah." said Shā, giving away those familiar 'You know 'That' thing we should not speak out loud' look that you would see as a familiar scene in your daily romcoms drama during some kind of comedic moments as he tilted his head sideways and spare him a knowing glance.

Ah, no wonder I did not know what he meant, though. Làng thought. Never had that many friends to share those kind of secrets to begin with. To satiate the man's curiosity before him, Làng shook his head, as an answer that he does not getting at whatever Shā Wú Shēng has been saying.

  
Làng had expected the expensive man before him to be slightly insulted over how obliviousness, but instead, he was exasperated to see that Shā Wú Shēng was laughing. Not in a psychopathic, maniac way of laughing, but a resignation kind of laugh, if Làng had to put in words. As if this Shā Wú Shēng man standing in front of him has been completing a puzzle, and after so long of a time trying to finish his puzzle, he is missing one last piece, only to find out the piece he has been looking for was falling off from the table and hiding under the chair shadow, and he finally found out that last piece.

  
Realizing he might have come off as rude for laughing ever so unsightly out of nowhere, Shā Wú Shēng finally gathered his breath and explained, "Xiē Yīngluò had told me once that there is this super squeaky clean guy under her department who would never accept bribes and join the after office hours gathering with businessmen, not even once, since his junior days, and turns out that guy is you. It's so nice to finally meet you, uhm, Sir?—"

  
"Làng Wū Yáo," replied Làng, sharply. Shā let out a small chuckle upon sensing the man tense and guarded air, before soon he quickly added to mask his slightly rude laughter;

"Ah, Sir Làng Wū Yáo, it is _really_ , _a pleasure_ to meet you."

 

A blaring honk from the car behind him jerked Làng back to reality from his recollection that gives him the business card he has been playing on his hand. And without hesitation, he turned the wheel of his car, right at this intersection, just like his navigation system told him to.

  
*******

  
"Sir, a package for you!" an unfamiliar voice, yet one with all too distinct; the friendly tone of service work shouted from the outside. Surprised and off guard, a weary, messy looking, handsome, bearded man lying on his mid slumber in the living room sofa, suddenly jolted awake. Shāng rubbed his eyes off and gather his thought momentarily before responding "Yeah yeah, please wait a minute." as to let the delivery man knew someone is home.

  
As he mumbled some incoherent, grudging words, Shāng reluctantly dragged his hungover legs to the front door. _Who the fuck is even sending me a damn package, anyway, what a pain in the ass, making me get up now when I still feel like sleeping_. For as long as he remembered, Shāng did not order anything online recently nor he has someone who would go out of their way to send him a parcel. Well, gotta go receive it anyway so that the delivery man got the job done.

  
"Are you Sir Shāng Bù Huàn?" asked the young man in front of him as soon as Shāng opened his door.

  
"Yeah that me. Gotta sign this off somewhere, right?" Shāng took a good look at the lad in front of him. What a decent, honest looking kid. He was kind of glad he mustered up enough energy to put aside his rambling and to get his ass to his own front door.

  
The enthusiastic boy handed him an electronic tablet, along with it's pen. "Yes, please sign here, Sir!"

  
"That's it. Thank you for your work." Shāng said as he handed back the tablet. The boy picked the tablet, and gave Shāng a curious, brown cardboax cube, his package.

  
"Good day, Sir Shāng Bù Huàn!" Shāng gave the boy a passing nod, as the mysterious good on his hand fully took the majority of his attention away.

  
Shāng scrunched his forehead, as he closed the door behind him while carefully examining the package on his hand. Initally, Shāng was wary of the content when he heard he is receiving a package, worrying it might be some troublesome prank or something, but now that he received it and hold the small cubical package himself on his hand, it's almost too light, almost, as if there is nothing inside, just only a small box slapped with a printed paper containing his name and address and shipped to him.

  
"What the hell." Shāng muttered. The annoyed man flipped the box on his right hand, trying to find the name of the mysterious sender.

  
_Shā Wú Shēng_.

  
"Who... is this?" The frown on Shāng's forehead grew deeper and deeper like his confusion, since the plain white paper with some printed words in front of him just gave him a whole lot more questions than answer. He definitely, well, as far as Shāng recalled, did not have any family, friends, or even an acquitance under the name of; Shā Wú Shēng.

  
Hoping for an answer, and yet stripped of any option left, Shāng reached out to a cutter lying around on a cabinet nearby, and carefully cut through the tape around to open the package on his hand, even though he was all the more wary of opening the surprise 'present' himself. There, lying, on the center of that brown cardboard box, were a single, beige colored business card. Shāng picked up the business card, and read the name on it.

  
_Shā Wú Shēng._  
_Director of The Night Express Logistic._

  
_Hah?!?!?!? Why is this big hotshot guy is going out of his way to send me a damn parcel only to give me his business card?!?!?!?_

  
The bearded man could not hide his half-confusion half-annoyance longer, as he threw aside the business card to the floor, when another piece of paper of lighter weight and with different material from that of the card fell off from the box. Shāng angrily picked up the other paper he missed out on the first glance, only to see it was a bank cheque with way more than ridiculous sum of money that was written into it.

  
"C'mon! This is too early for a goddamn prank!"

  
_Wait_.

  
Something inside him clicked in, and as a gear inside Shāng brain starts turning, he flipped around the box on his hand once again to read the recipient address, yes, the address to himself. And there, just right, as his guts would tell him, something that Shāng first missed out, that turns out to be the most important clue to these farce.

  
          _To: Sir Shāng Bù Huàn_  
_Private Investigator_

  
_This person knows I am a private investigator for hire._

  
_Does this mean this person is asking me to look into something? What do they even want me to investigate, anyway? And why using such underhanded method of contacting me; if they know me?_

  
Thousands of questions running around inside Shāng's head, and none he could answer nor solve by himself. He picked up his phone from the counter beside the sofa he was sleeping on, and decided to get the good 'ol help from a search engine instead.

  
Shāng typed in Shā Wú Shēng name into the inquiry search bar, and not a second later, countless of search result showed up, proving the guy was the real deal, along with his impressive job and titles, and not some fake identity created to dupe him. He sighed, as he turned around his head to look into the window. Even though his curtain might still be up, but from the shy light passing and coming through the fabric, Shāng could tell it was a cloudy day outside. It was bound to rain, soon.

  
_This dude I barely know really had the nerve to make me go out under a bleak day like this, ain't he,_  Shāng groaned, as he watch the upcoming grey skies looming ahead. And so, despite his complaint, he walked toward his bathroom anyway, to begin clean himself up and prepare what might be a very long day, ahead.

  
*******

  
The wide, expensive apartment room with minimalist and modern design was vacant of any sign of life, if one missed out the scene of a man slouching down in stillness as he watch the city scenery below through his all glass window, right in the middle of said space.

  
A wide, smartphone screen is laying beside him, still on the luxurious apartment floor, with a visibly disturbing picture displayed on it, a body of a man, with several stab wounds, especially on his abdomen area, bleeding, possibly, to death.

  
The eerily beautiful, lean-bodied man with a silky long white hair, wearing an unkempt plain beige cashmere shirt which was haphazardly buttoned, sat down, beside the aforementioned gadget, his body idle and limp as if it had no soul, and his pair of red irises and black pupils were hollow like an endless abyss, as if it has lost it spark.

  
As he gazed into the endless city landscapes along with the hovering cloud grey eyes above it, a sign of the incoming storm that brews its way into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a simple business card leads him into finding a corpse, in a run-down, almost abandoned house owned by a wealthy director, Làng Wū Yáo, a prosecutor, could not help but to be thrown into to investigate the case himself first hand.
> 
> On the other side of the city, Shāng, a laid-back, almost too carefree for his own good private investigator, suddenly receives a mysterious package which contains nothing but a business card and a cheque, which both ropes him into the scene of a murder case that occurred in a certain abandoned house, owned by the director of a subsidiary company that belongs to The Yān Yuè Group.
> 
> At the end of the maze, there is Lǐn Xuě Yā, a wealthy yet lonely, sole heir, to the multi-millionaire Yān Yuè Group mega empire business, but does everything is like what it seems to be like a glance on the surface? What does the enigmatic man wants and what is his actual tie to the murder? Does finding Lǐn Xuě Yā is all it takes to uncover the truth? What lies beneath, and does everyone involved got what it takes to unravel the threads, and faces the truth at the end of the labyrinth?

 

                                                                                                                Oh no,  
                                                                                                                don't be shy  
                                                                                                                It's a crime to cry,  
                                                                                                                Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me

  
✧ U2 — Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

 

**—**

 

Why am I even here anyway. Shāng wondered.

  
After receiving the mysterious, so called package, grunting and half-cursing for the trouble it brings and the uncertainty it represents, but here Shāng was, standing among the other passenger in the first bus he managed to catch, to his destination.

  
_The address on the card._

  
After the second stop from where he took off, some people around him had gotten off, and Shāng finally could swap a sitting spot for himself. And after he got seated, he pulled out his phone, and typed the name of 'Night express logistic' first thing first on his gadget search machine bar.

  
                  _Night Express Logistic is a company specialized in shipping, logistic, warehousing and freight service in the country. The company was founded in 1980, and has      been, until now, a part of the bigger multi conglomerate company The Yān Yuè Group. The—_

  
Shāng flipped his phone, as he gave up on continuing reading and let out a hopeless sigh. Man. Somehow, reading this simple entry to a web-based encyclopedia site regarding the stuff he was looking for in the first place was making him even more dizzy than in the beginning. He could feel something cooking up on his gut, a whole vagueness curling up, a sense of danger telling his instinct to stay away from the get go, but he had no choice other than jumping into it. _Really, something reeks real bad and doesn't add up_.

  
What possibly does a big, hot-shot director from a company with a portfolio worth billion dollar like this wants from some hobo guy like me anyway, Shāng could not help but wonder. He began to list up the job he would accept under his usual private investigator mode, well, usually Shāng would accept any kind of odd requests ranging from finding a lost cat to collecting info on a cheating husband as long as it's not about committing murder or straight up harming other people or other people property. When it's rich folks who asked him for his help, it is mostly of the time because they want to be discreet, and or they do not want any word of it get out among their peers, and Shāng would accept the job as long as it does not interfere with his personal moral code a.k.a no murder, no aggression of any kind, and theft involved. But as his business with the money people so far, that does not keeping Shāng from accepting requests from under privileged people, though. As it has been very most often the case, they would begging for him to take whatever they have as payment, from things as simple as trivial like a home-cooked side dish, a bunch of ripe bananas and and so on.

  
_And thus, a director of his caliber could not have been exempt from the sort of people who would do miscellaneous things like me, won't him? And such people who are directly employed by big corporation like them are more than required and willing to go on an even greater length to complete any job, any task they are given. Why would they have the need to go out of their way to outsource someone way out of their circle, someone like me, anyway?_

  
Only the faint noises from the traffic seemed to filled the gap between Shāng and his surrounding, with him still in the dark about what does actually Shā Wú Shēng wants from him. Well, at least I gotta go and return this cheque to him anyway, and tell him I say no the whatever shady job he's got up for me properly.

  
Along with the bearded, agonized man resolve, droplets of water started pouring down from the sky, first a few, but after that, again, and more, and followed with more.

  
*******

  
A smirk escaped Xiào's lips, as he took his sweet precious time, to savor the promiscuous scene in front of him. The dawn is breaking soon, but his little game just began and he does not mind having the peeking, shy ray from the breaking sun to be his accompany.

  
After all, he was about to devour the moon anyway.

  
Lǐn Xuě Yā was lying on his bed, wearing nothing but unadorned, over sized, beige cashmere shirt, lean long legs all sprawled, his enchanting, fairy-tale like pure white all spread like a feather across the upper portion of the bed. And his scant arms, that seemed so frail and all bone before Xiào Kuáng Juàn blue eyes, just like Xiào wants and likes it to be, are both properly shackled, to each of his own, a cuff on each of his tiny wrist, tied to each side of the bed. What happened to be a white bandage, was circling around and wrapping his head, right at where Lǐn's eyes were, effectively robbing Lǐn's of his sight.

  
Hovering above the hopeless vessel in that very bed, was Xiào Kuáng Juàn, on his knees, straddling Lǐn Xuě Yā thighs in between his own. He raised up his right hand aggressively, in a way that almost seemed like he was going to slap Lǐn, but instead Xiào caresses the porcelain, doll-like skin instead, making his way around the coast of the white-haired man angular, finely shaped jaw, and down to his neck, to his chest. His left hand, which has been holding a glass of wine, followed in, pressing the cold glass against the mere cashmere fabric between him and Lǐn's abdomen. All the while, Xiào never attempted to hide his twisted smirk, enjoying every minute, every second, every breath he took on that very moment.

  
"A, ah-" an audible, but unintelligible moan, escaped Lǐn lips, as he could not help but get aroused due to Xiào caress all over his body, making Xiào all the way more excited hearing his little plaything whimper. Xiào pulled the glass on his hand toward his mouth, gulping down all the liquid substance on it, as he carefully let the cherry on the bottom of his glass wine rolled down into his mouth, and without swallowing it nor biting it, he let the little red ball play around on the inside of his lips for a moment, in the meantime while he examined Lǐn and watch his forehead frowned together and his tiny lips open every moment Xiào touches him in a certain way.

  
Afterwards, Xiào bend his upper body down, closely, carefully toward Lǐn's face, and as he did so, he threw the wine glass on his left hand, and as the transparent, brittle, glass, shatters the moment it hits the floor, the blue-eyed man grabbed Lǐn's head with his now, both free two hands, forcefully bringing Lǐn's face closer to his own. Then swiftly, without a warning, Xiào lips are making its way inside toward Lǐn's, and violently, he passed over the little cherry ball he has been playing around with to Lǐn. Ever so sneakily, he crushed said red plump little ball inside Lǐn's mouth with his naughty tongue, and holding the kiss long enough to make sure Lǐn swallow his gift, almost stripping him off from necessary air for good.

  
Needless to say, when Xiào finally let go, Lǐn was grasping for air, his porcelain-white face flushed red from hot and sweat, mouth open and vulnerable as it was panting relentlessly, and his chest, moving up and down all more visible. Upon seeing such spectacle, Xiào eyes widen in glee, and as his maniacal laughter filled the emptiness of the room, he ripped open Lǐn Xuě Yā shirt easily, which was messily buttoned anyway from the very start. Lǐn winced and unconsciously clenched both of his palms, as he could not help but feel a little bit shocked when the man on top of him tore his cloth apart, but he knew better from the start that Xiào was going to do it anyway.

  
The very sight of Lǐn, still panting from the kiss and from holding up half of Xiào's weight on that bed, and the view that is Lǐn's bare chest, now free and without the barrier of ragged cloth, all naked and raw to Xiào naked eyes, helplessly going up and down, struggling for a necessary air supply, just a few inch away from Xiào's dick, was an all far too fulfilling view to Xiào. So Xiào adjusted his legs, dragging his body and going a little bit down to position himself just right, and after steadying his position by burying both of his hand deep down onto the mattress, he arched his upper body once again, and off he go to lick Lǐn Xuě Yā's chest all over. He care not for his drooling, as he made his way right into Lǐn's right nipple. Without further ado, Xiào sucked the living out of Lǐn's nipple, as if he was a bee, sucking off the good, sweet nectar out of a blossoming flower crown.

  
Lǐn moaned, both in agony and in arousal, since Xiào was not exactly the most gentle with his sucking, with his sharp teeth digging in and marking it's way into Lǐn's skin. His free legs were both tensed up from the anguish, and sensing the stiffness growing on Lǐn's thighs between him, Xiào sly grin appeared once more. Xiào stopped his sucking, and he straighten up his body back to examine the beautiful face in front of him carefully, not even once his quivering smirk left him while doing so.

  
"Do you know _why_ are we doing this right now? _Why_ , are you getting this, right now, Lǐn Xuě Yā?" Xiào asked, as he wiped his saliva, mixed with Lǐn's sweat off his mouth with his right hand. He is back to hovering over Lǐn, waiting for his subject, that was in between his two legs, to answer. Xiào could feel the man below him is hard and erect right now, and to him that's why this is the opportune, hot moment, for him to strike the iron.

  
Hearing his dominator exact inquiry, and everything instantly clicked in into Lǐn's mind, even though, alas it was probably a tad bit too late for the erudite man to do anything about it anyway. From Xiào sudden visit during an eerie hour into his apartment, even though today was _not_ that _time_ of the month, and for the man to be immediately commanding him to do the _usual_ _routine_ , once again, even though today was far off from the _usual schedule_ , everything fell into place. The currently powerless, white-haired man, still puffing for air, gulped down his own saliva, as he knew exactly the answer but refused to spell it out. _He knows_. _Xiào knows_.

  
Seeing a subtle movement from Lǐn's throat over his gulping, was more than enough as an answer for Xiào Kuáng Juàn. His laughter erupted, filling the room for the umpteenth time, and his eyes were instantly filled of violent delights. As he pierced Lǐn with his gaze, Xiào brought up his two hands, and with those, his very two hands, he strangled Lǐn's fair neck so violently.

  
" _You_ think _you_ can escape this? You think you can get you out of this, doomed, hellhole fate of _yours_?" screamed Xiào into Lǐn face. The latter choked himself so desperately, but Xiào could not care less. He let go one of his hand from Lǐn's neck, and with one, simple pull, he undo his robe so quickly, and in a flash, he inserted himself into Lǐn, without a warning, without a caution. Lǐn let out an anguished cry, as he was shocked and pained from the sudden intrusion, his face hot and swelling red, and he could feel the bandage covering his eyes are getting damp, both from his sweat and his tears.

  
Xiào felt himself rushed with a strange, mixed feeling of anger and arousal over Lǐn's desperate cry against his eardrums, and thus, he responded by tightening his right hand grab on Lǐn's neck while simultaneously thrusting himself deeper and more violently. Dissatisfied, as Xiào felt he did not _hurt_ Lǐn _enough_ , he bend his body down once again closer towards Lǐn, and as he finished breathing in air as many as he could, Xiào pressed his lips against Lǐn's, forcefully making his way inside. With a rough, savage pull, Xiào hold Lǐn's mouth against his, refusing to let go not even just for a fraction of a second, and effectively blocking the latter access to air.

  
Despite the gruesome farce he was going through with Xiào hand strangling his neck, his lips shut and clasped unable to neither shout or cry, and Xiào relentlessly humping down against him, Lǐn thought his logic and reason escaped him already, but they stayed with him, after all. As he was taking on whatever Xiào felt like throwing at him, Lǐn could bear with it. He could do anything, he was _willing_ to do _anything_ , as long as it would please Xiào.

  
_As long as that person can get away with it._

  
A bullet of tear flowed out through Lǐn's eyes, luckily it was invisible to the man on top of him, since they seeped quickly into the bandage wrapping around his eyes. Lǐn decided to play and roll around with Xiào tongue inside his mouth, to gave him the falsehood of reciprocation, to gave him a cover since his mind has been wandering elsewhere. The only one Lǐn has been thinking was him, as his face flashed and raced through his mind ever since Xiào asked him that question, as his face was the only thing his brain was processing at all during the whole ordeal. The question is, if Xiào knows, how much does he knows.

  
As the endless questions without answer raced through Lǐn's mind, he failed to notice that his consciousness is slowly slipping away. With his eyes both closed and watery, it was far too late when Lǐn realizes he is getting way too sleepy for someone currently undertaking in such activities, and only getting sleepier and sleepier. A few minutes later, Lǐn is completely knocked out, his body, which previously was propelled back and forth due to both Xiào fucking and him gasping for breath, laggardly going limp and stationary. Xiào noticed, and he retreated, pulling his mouth away from Lǐn's, and carefully oversee the man in front of him. Without the support of Xiào pull and gravity against his now feeble body, Lǐn unconscious head fell so easily to the side, like a broken petal falling off from a withering flower.

  
"Ah, the drugs kicked in." said Xiào. He had injected a good dose amount of drugs on the cherry he earlier, after all. With his right hand thumb, Xiào caressed Lǐn's slightly open, inviting lips, and with his left hand, he pulled away a good portion of Lǐn's hair that fell to his face, all sticky with sweats.

  
"Such pretty, little dove. You are mine, for _an eternity_." In a quiet, hushed whisper, Xiào spoke the words to the sleeping man's left ear, and neither did he miss the opportunity for one last lick. He removed himself from the bed afterwards, along with the notion of him standing up, the blue eyed man tied up his robes back, while continue locking his gaze tightly onto his subject. With one sassy snap, Xiào pulled a key from one of his robe pocket, and proceeded to unlock the handcuffs that completely chained Lǐn wrists before. Xiào took one last look to the man on the bed, and he scoffed, before he grabbed his glasses from the bed side counter and walked his way out of the room.

  
*******

  
Làng pressed down several buttons on his car navigation, checking whether he had put the correct address or not, because his GPS had brought him into some kind of half-deserted, almost abandoned old neighborhood. He had turned off his car radio, so now the only sound filling in the emptiness was the noise from outside, of endless water trickling from heaven above. His doubt was proven a mistake, though, since the navigation was correct, and he had arrived into the address on the business card.

  
The rain is still pouring hard outside, but since he is there already, Làng carefully read the house number on the card. _Number 44-A_. He hunched his body forward, trying to get a look of his surrounding from his driver seat, and hopefully find the house without him having to check the house one by one under the harsh torrent.

  
_Why am I even here, anyway_ , Làng thought to himself. Yesterday night, he had received a text message from an unknown number, specifically telling him "to come to the address on the business card he received during Xiē Yīngluò promotion party". Since he received nothing but one, card, that specific night, Làng guessed that Shā Wú Shēng himself who sent him that very message. The thought of Shā Wú Shēng calling him out to some unknown place, to do some god-knows-what-his-bidding-is, and countless possibilities that tethers into the edge the business man using him and forcing him to do some dirty deeds behind the scene of the law didn't sit very well with Làng, so he quickly called the number as soon as he read the anonymous message, but to no avail. The number was unavailable to reach, likely whoever send him the message turned off the phone immediately after they did the job.

  
_So that's why, now I am here_ , explained Làng to himself, somehow feeling the need to justify his action, even to himself. Làng could not deny that he himself was, also, for some part, curious with the man intention and with the man himself, but Làng made up his mind earlier before he pulled out his car out of the prosecutor office parking lot and decided to cut his ties completely with Shā Wú Shēng. By coming here and meeting the man himself, he expected to explain it properly to Shā that he is unwilling to help with the latter any usual, shady, big corporations dealings. _It's not like you are sort of any of my other colleagues who would do those things for you, anyway_.

  
Right in the corner left from his position, Làng could see a quite old home, designed similarly to those houses built during '90s era, which bear the plate '44-A' on its big, towering grey gate. Finally finding what he has been looking for, Làng took one, deep breath, before he opened his driver seat door and brace himself through the heavy, pouring rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write sex scene... I know I'm so sorry for making you guys read this... o(╥﹏╥（┬┬＿┬┬）I really am sorry for this disaster ughguggfgfdhfgdf 
> 
> P.S.: I know I have certain affinity for non-linear storytelling ( again I'm so sorry for being like this o(TヘTo) ), I would like to make it clear that all the events happening on these two first chapter all happen on the same day, so to put it simply, since we have two chapters and six sub-chapters, the timeline would roughly go like this:
> 
> 2.2 --> 1.2 --> 1.3 --> 2.1 --> 1.1 --> 2.3 
> 
> Again, thank you very much for any of you sparing your time to read this! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ I really want to see through the end of this, so please bear through, I'll really do my best to get into the bottom of this verse I'm building, heheheheh. Once again, thank you very much! (∿•ω•)∿♡ ♡ ♡~


End file.
